PokePhillia Chronicles
by ChaozAirflow
Summary: Pokemon are known to be cute, loyal creatures, but sometimes, they have a much darker side to them... BEWARE BADLY WRITTEN SMUT AHEAD. Requests are open, but I will choose which ones to do. Please leave a review if interested. Since I don't know what requests I'll get, rated M for Yaoi, Yuri, Bondage, Rape, Lemon, and Lime. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Braixen x ChaosAirFlow

The sun was shining brighter than anything I have ever seen before, and I let out a laugh. The temperature was just right, and I loved it so badly. It was summer again! The time when it's so hot the beach is practically your only answer.

The refreshing waves slapped up on the beachside, providing a cold escape from the warm temperatures.

I set my towel down, a bit of ways off, and splashed in, wincing at the sudden cold, but relaxing as it got more to my likes after a few seconds. The rocks beneath my feet weren't sharp enough to cut, so I ran out, deeper and deeper, until the water flooded well above my shoulders. I sighed in sweet relief. Living in Kalos was extremely hot in the summer. It was a rare moment where I was off work to actually have some free time to myself.

Luckily for me, the beach was also nearby. I had known this beach since I was a child, and I never forgot about it over the years. It was quite special.

I laid on my back, floating on the water, closed my eyes, and enjoyed the sunlight.

Meanwhile, a sneaky Briaxen was walking over to where the beach was. She was a fire type. She had darker crimson fur. And she had lots, lots of fur.

Needless to say, she was burning to a crisp!

She needed relief, even if it meant human contact.

Sneaking around the snack bar, she got on all fours and silently stepped onto the hot sand. Her paws were burning, but she could already feel the ocean breeze. The water looked so tempting!

The humans there were splashing around, playing, and doing other human activities. It disgusted the Braixen. The water was meant for the Pokemon! Though one day, the humans needed to just take it over and do whatever they wish with it! Polluting it, selfishly taking it, is made her angrier than before, and her ear tufts sparked flames.

Then her eyes fell on a different human.

She was floating on the water, eye closed, smile bright enough to light a dark alley. Her golden hair covered half her eye, and the rest simply rested on the ocean surface.

She was gorgeous. Even though they were both female, Braixen wanted her. More than any other creature ever.

She gazed down at her breasts, which were large for her age. The swimming suit she wore was the regular size, but Braixen still saw that it sometimes slipped a bit, providing quite a view. She wanted to look further, but stopped, wanting to save it for later.

She reached for her tail, pulling out her special wand, and forming a plan to capture, and contain, her target.

Eyes wide and mouth in a grin, she patiently waited for the girl's retreat

"See you later!" I called out, walking along the beachside. My friends waved good-bye, dragging their beach equipment with them. It was a long day, I was exhausted, but wanted to spend some more time observing the fancy houses farther down the beach.

Most of the families had cleared out, so I was partly alone. Well, besides for the cute Pokemon, which usually came out around this time for a drink. I pulled my towel close, and walked a bit on the now cool sand. I smiled, it was a brilliant day. I just wished that it had lasted longer. Oh well. Nothing can last forever.

My feet felt the soggy sand beneath them, feeling the salty waves as the came in tide. I looked back, seeing the last of the remaining people begin to flee the beach. I should too. The whole area would close in about ten minutes.

I remember once getting trapped here. To avoid letting larger Pokemon disrupt the soil and cause erosion, they placed up a huge fence that couldn't be climbed. This stopped people from trying to swim at night too. I foolishly tried to, and was stuck all night until morning, when I could finally escape, and I sure was happy too.

I waved good-bye to the beach and started my walk back. I looked up at the orange sky, sighing at the show of beauty. I could even see little Tailow now land at the water. I smiled at them, but was confused as they flew off. What was bothering them?

I suddenly felt two fluffy objects grab my waist from behind. I squeaked, but my mouth was covered by a cloth. I was gagged. I felt the other one tie it safely behind my head, and it's furry paws clutch at my sides, and travel downwards. I tried to scream, sighting a person at the edge of the beach, but it was too late.

My eyesight suddenly went dark, and I lost all senses.

I opened my eyes, groaning. What just happened?

Though I panicked, as I realized that I was suspended. Tight ropes and vines were wrapped tightly around each limb. Looking back, I saw that I was somewhere on the beach, but no where I had ever been before. How would I find my way back?

I was still gagged, though I tried to scream. No response but a muffle.

"Ah, you're awake." I turned to see a Braixen walk out, chin high, tail surprisingly higher. She was talking telepathically. Her eyes searched my wearily.

"Do you need help dear? You look rather... bored, in those bonds." I didn't know how to respond. Who was this? And why expect and answer from someone who is gagged!?

She walked around my backside, to where I couldn't see her. I moved my head trying to see, but to no prevail.

I then felt two furry paws in my panties.

With a scream, I tried to struggle, but the bonds were so tight, I couldn't even move! I felt them make their way to my pussy.

"Yes! It is amazing as I thought. Don't worry dear, I'll take amazing care of you if you cooperate. Disappoint, and never go home." I felt the paw massage me, and I moaned loudly, even if I couldn't be heard due to the gag. Both paws were in now, pleasuring me left and right. I didn't want it, but I had no say in the matter.

I heard a rip, and felt cold air surround my thighs. The Braixen came to my line of vision again and extended her tongue, licking my thighs and pussy, even going inside a little. Meanwhile, her paws worked around my other side. I was dying on the inside from pleasure. One paw squished my thighs together while the tongue was inside, sending waves of pleasure my way.

"Let's see that beautiful chest, okay?" She quickly undid the top of my swimsuit and watched in glee at my breasts. I looked away, embarrassed.

That feeling became pleasure though, as her paws continued their work, her beautiful tongue wove around my breasts, licking and sucking wherever they pleased. I cried out, heart thumping loudly. She rubbed her pussy along my leg, and when I looked down, I saw it left behind a trail of juices. This vixen was aroused, terribly.

She retreated slowly, before extracting the stick from her tail, it lit a flame, but she blew it out.

"Now, the real fun begins." She said darkly, walking up to me and insert one end of the stick inside me.

I felt nausea overcome me as she gently worked it in to my tight entrance. It felt so good, but hurt so bad. She continued to work it in until it was half way through. It felt weird, I could feel it move around, poking at my walls, until it hit a certain spot that made me cry out. Braixen licked my stomach and backed up.

Then she did something unexpected.

She cut the vines loose, and let me fall on the ground. She turned me over and observed me, smirking. She then looked down at my pussy, seeing a stick half-way inside. She chuckled, before inserting the other end of the stick in her, moaning and groaning as she worked the other half in. I was still gagged, so none of my noises could be heard.

Once the stick was in both of us, she began move her pussy in circles, rubbing against mine. The friction was intolerable! I chocked on my own saliva as she rubbed harder and harder, faster and faster, until we both came on the floor of the beach, hidden by the trees.

I felt my pussy twitch as she thrusted forward more and more, even after our orgasm. Her breasts rubbed against mine, and it was... odd. I turned my head away. Seeing this, she placed her paws on my breasts and squeezed. I howled in pain. She then leaned down and began to suck, like a little cub to it's mother. I was disgusted by her show of affection, but sickly wanted more.

Seeing my face, she frowned and removed her paws, signalling that she was done.

I was panting, and watched as she removed herself from me. With a grin, she inserted the other half of the stick in, until only the tip was visible. She gently touched it, and I felt pleasure spread through my body.

She took the remaining vines, and tied them together so I couldn't move my hands or legs, and suspended me in the air once more, high and out of sight of anyone in the area. She then took more vines and tied them around my pussy tightly, squeezing the stick in more and more. I groaned. It was unbelievable tight but she didn't stop.

Eventually it started to become too much. She heaved, and I screamed as it hit my special spot, making me cum again. She secured more vines along the spots, and my breasts.

"That was some fun we had, eh? I think you can have more by yourself while I rest for the night." I began to squirm, trying to break free.

"I wouldn't do that girl. It will cause the stick to go farther up your tight pussy, and the vines will make sure it doesn't come back out." I widened my eyes in fear as she walked forward, and placed her paw underneath my pussy.

"Already wet. I suppose I could help you one more time." She thrusted her paw up, and I shrieked at how the stick penetrated me. She continued on, non-stop until I had come, a third time. Wet juices leaked out from the vines, creating a puddle beneath me. I wanted to hide in embarrassment.

"Good night, sweet vixen. Have fun with your new toy!" Giggling, she took off into the shrubs, and I watched her beige pelt scamper out of view.

The wind began to blow again, and I swung around like a swing at a park.

I moaned as I felt the stick still move inside me. I was still swinging around, and any kind of movement triggered the stick to move inside me. The movements were causing it to thrust deeper and deeper inside me. I cried, and came for the forth time that night, and it wouldn't be the last.

My pussy twitched more, my whole body craved attention. I found myself squirming to try and move it around more. I was pleasuring myself! I couldn't believe it.

The shrubs ahead of me parted, and I looked over to see none other than a Tangela. It's wild eyes took one sight of me, before it smirked beneath the mess of vines.

"No! Go away!" I tried to scream, but came out as mere muffles. The Tangela walked underneath me, and thrusted a vine through my bonds, and enter me. With a cry, more of it's kind appeared, all lustful and horny.

I let a single tear slip, knowing that it would be a long, long night.

And there would be more tomorrow.


	2. REQUEST FILL OUT FORM

How To Request.

Rules.

1. Trainer or human character in-story cannot be an existing trainer. It must be you personally.

2. Story must be M rated or Mature, as I hate puppy-dog love.

3. You must state how you wish to be attacked by the Pokemon. (I prefer for the Pokemon to be dominant, not the humans.)

4. I'll only take requests I really want to write to.

Fill out form.

Username -

Name You Would Like In-Story ( ) -

Pokemon (Ex. Braixen) -

Basic Guidelines of Story - (Ex. You are walking late at nigh when a Darkrai appears, telling you to be silent, he removes your clothes and rapes you, leaving you behind for the other wild Pokemon to attack you as well. btw. That was really bad, make the story interesting, and you have a greater chance of me liking it too. XD)

On a scale of 1 - 10, how messy would you like it to be -

1 - Easy Sex.

10 - Heavy bondage, multiple rape, use of toys.

(Example. Braixen & Chaos would be around 8 - 10. This lets me know how you'd like the story to follow along like.)

OPTIONAL

Method of Torture (Only if you are doing rape or bondage) -

Toys (Optional with any story) -

Aaanddd we're good! I'll take the first request that comes in, but others may have to wait. Good luck to you all. 3


End file.
